


Pick-up

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Established Deancas, Flirty Cas, Flirty Castiel, Goofy pick up lines, Sam helping Cas flirt, dirty pick up lines, established Destiel, sexy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Cas has taken to saying random pick-up lines to Dean, and they're starting to take toll on him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Pick-up

Dean hated Sam. 

Not really, of course. He loved his stupid baby brother. But when the mop headed Sasquatch introduced Cas to cheesy pick up lines, Dean wanted nothing more than to strangle him. It started out pretty harmless, with Cas using simple ones that were more cute than they were cheesy. 

“Dean,” Cas said one day while walking up to him in the library, a random book in his outstretched hand, “I don’t have a library card, but can I check you out?” 

Dean, as always, dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and groaned before turning just enough to look up at the angel with an exasperated sigh. 

Later that same week, Dean was sitting on his bed with his laptop resting on his thighs when he noticed Cas walking very slowly past his doorway in the hall. 

“Cas?” Dean cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. 

He quickly reappeared in the doorway, pointing to the spot where he just walked from, “Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” 

“Jesus,” Dean mumbled, dropping back against the headboard with a loud thud, “You moron, it’s not first sight.” 

A couple days after that, Dean had just thrown his foot up onto a chair to tie his boot, only to have Cas walk up in front of him and take the laces out of his hands. 

“Can I tie your shoes? I don’t want you falling for anyone else.”

“Seriously?” Dean shouted, yanking the shoelaces back from him and tying his boots. 

As if a switch was flipped, Cas began using much more dirty and raunchy pick up lines, which Dean assumed could only be attributed to Sam’s influence. It began somewhat innocently, when Cas leaned up onto his elbow one night, looking over at a trying-to-sleep Dean. 

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?” 

“You know you’re wrong, you were there when they died,” Dean mumbled, shaking his head slightly. He peeked one eye open and saw that Cas was staring at him with a pitiful look on his face, so he rolled his eyes and leaned over and gave him a quick peck. 

The next morning, Dean walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to see Sam and Cas making breakfast. His brother nudged the angel, and when Cas turned around he lifted his eyebrows quickly as he looked Dean up and down. 

“Nice pants, can I test the zipper?” 

“Dude, in front of Sam?” Dean hissed, shaking his head and pointing to where Sam was currently bent over laughing. 

Later that same day, Cas walked up behind Dean in the library and pressed himself against his backside, his breath hot against Dean’s ear as he spoke. 

“Are you a stripper? Because I have a pole in my pants you can use.” 

“Dear god, Cas,” Dean coughed, a blush creeping up his neck as he turned around and pursed his lips, “You gotta stop.” 

“What? Why?” Cas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, “They’re funny.” 

“They’re lame,” Dean threw his hands out, “If you want to have sex, just tell me.” 

“No,” Cas shook his head and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek before walking away. 

That night, the three of them were all watching a movie when Dean let out a big yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Cas leaned over on the couch and looked up at Dean with his big doe eyes, his eyebrows raised in question. 

“Do you like sleeping? We should do it together sometime.”

“Cas, you literally share a bed with me every night,” Dean dragged a hand down his face, ignoring the snorts and giggles coming out of Sam from the lounge chair across the room. 

“I believe that that specific pick up line is insinuating sexual intercourse rather than actual sleeping, Dean.” 

“I’m aware, Cas,” Dean whispered, then without moving his eyes away from the television reached over and playfully shoved the angel’s face towards the TV. 

While they were getting ready for bed that same evening, changing into their usual nighttime attire of boxer briefs and a t shirt, Cas walked up behind Dean and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, tilting his head so his cheek could lie along the top of his back. 

“If I had a rose for every time I thought about how much I love you, I would be walking in my garden forever.”

Dean inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his face. He turned in Cas’ arms and reached up to place his hands on the angel’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb along the stubble there. 

“I like that one,” Dean said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Cas’ nose, “But no more, please.” 

“Just one last one,” Cas whined, tilting his head down to look at Dean through his eyelashes, knowing that the hunter could never resist him when he gave him that look. 

“Fine,” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out of Cas’ arms to walk towards the bed. “You have to promise it’s the last one.” 

“I promise,” Cas nodded, and waited until Dean was under the covers before smiling brightly. 

“Go ahead,” Dean gestured with his arms for Cas to continue as he scooted under the blankets and fluffed his pillow. 

“You know what I like in a guy?” Cas asked as he slowly crawled onto the bed, his voice dipping dangerously low as he moved on top of Dean. 

“What?” Dean choked out, recognizing the dark desire pooling in Cas’ usually bright eyes. 

“My dick.” 

Dean actually laughed out loud, and reached forward to shove Cas off of the mattress onto the floor before informing him that just for that, he would not be doing such things that night.


End file.
